Chapter 501
Chapter 501 is titled "The World Begins to Swell". Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 11: "We'll Gladly Accept Your Soaked Cash" A group of doctors set out to save Rob Lucci's life. Short Summary Garp receives word that Silvers Rayleigh is to be sold at the Human Auctioning House but decides to ignore the report. Meanwhile on the Sabaody Archipelago Sanji arrives at the auction house and meets up with some of the Straw Hats, while Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Brook are still on their way there. Long Summary Marine HQ At the Marines HQ Garp receives news that the "Dark King", Silvers Rayleigh is being sold at the auction at the Archipelago. Garp decides to do nothing: if the marines go, they will have to face two legends. Human Auctioning House Meanwhile, down at the auction house, the monthly auction commences. Keimi is seen sitting on a bench handcuffed and neckcuffed. The first slave is put up for auction. Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law both along with their crews are seen sitting in the auction. At the same time, Duval is transporting Sanji to the house. Sanji looks down at the list of prices for the classes of slaves and their prices. Keimi, who is a mermaid, costs around 700,000,000. After Usopp interrogates another kidnapping team, the news is relayed to the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. Hound Pets house is located at Grove 1. Approaching the house, Sanji panics because half an hour has passed since the auction started. Luckily, Duval mentions that Keimi would be a spotlight "item" and would not be put up for sale until the very end. When they arrive at the house, Franky,Nami, Chopper, Hatchan, and Pappug are there, trying to convince the guards to give Keimi back. They refuse of course, stating that the Straw Hats actions are obstructing their business. No matter what they try to do, they decide that they'll have to win Keimi by winning her legally, by auction. As they enter the house, Eustass sees them. He is disappointed that Luffy isn't there. He wants to see how "big" of an idiot he is. A dancing girl named Pascia is put up. Sanji asks if they can bid on her too only to be kicked by Chopper and elbowed by Nami. Meanwhile Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Brook, and Usopp are heading towards the house. Everyone gets the news At Grove 24, the daily newspaper comes out and all of the pirates are shocked by the news that has just been announced. X Drake mentions why the marines are so short on hand, despite for the fact that their headquarters are so close. Portgas D. Ace has been sentenced to a public execution. Drake mentions that Whitebeard will retaliate and that the marines are "asking" for war. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Nami decides to play the auction house's game and decides to buy Keimi in order to free her. *It is revealed that Ace has been sentenced to a public execution. *This also means that the Marines are preparing to go to war against Whitebeard. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime episode Episode 395 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 501